A lane keeping assist system (LKAS) is a system that automatically prevents a vehicle from deviating from a lane when the vehicle drives, informs a driver of a lane departure through a vibration of a handle, a warning sound, or the like, and assists the vehicle in staying in a lane by automatically steering the handle when the vehicle deviates from the lane. Meanwhile, a smart cruise control (SCC) system is a system that automatically maintains an appropriate distance between a preceding vehicle and the driving vehicle using a sensor mounted in front of the vehicle, and maintains either a preset inter-vehicle distance when a preceding vehicle is present of a preset driving speed when a preceding vehicle is not present.
The above-mentioned LKAS and SCC systems may be simultaneously operated when a vehicle is in operation. However, the systems may be unable to avoid certain types of crashes between the vehicles.